


Playing for Top Prize

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While during a lively snowball fight, Trowa and Quatre seemingly disappear. The other three pilots begin to look for them, and are startled by what the find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing for Top Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "snowball fight" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

It had been Duo’s suggestion, bending down to form a ball in his hands before throwing it with incredibly accuracy at the back of Heero’s head. The Wing pilot whipped around, eyes narrowed in challenge, and suddenly everyone was ducking down, frantically building a barrier to hide behind while simultaneously forming their snow-based ammunition. There was no discussion about teams or rules; it was obviously every-man-for-himself.

The ceasefire only lasted as long as it took for the first pilot to finish their barrier and begin firing their snowballs. Wufei received a hard hit in the ear from Heero, shouting injustice and firing a snowball back, missing by scant millimeters as Heero ducked behind his wall of snow. Duo was cackling loudly from behind his own defensive line, poking his eyes out from time to time, gauging when the others were at their weakest. He managed, in quick succession, to land hits on Heero, Trowa and Quatre, all in the midst of throwing their own projectiles.

At some point, Trowa darted across the battlefield to join Quatre behind his snow barrier. They tag teamed making snowballs and firing them at their friends, becoming a much more effective force than any of the three solo pilots.

When the fight had reached its peak, Trowa and Quatre seemingly disappeared, the other three pilots realizing they hadn’t seen or heard from the two boys in some time. “Where the fuck did those two go?” Duo asked, narrowly avoiding Heero’s shot at his head.

“Are we still having a snowball fight, or are we playing hide-and-seek, now?”

“What’s happened? Barton and Winner have snuck away?”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Heero said, packing snow into a ball in his hands. He pressed too hard and instead it came apart, loose snow exploding from between his palms. “If they’d left the playing field, we would have see them.”

Hesitantly, the three pilots came out from behind their defensive lines, still wary that the others might deliver a hit with unfair advantage. They approached the last remaining wall of snow carefully, and are startled by what they find behind it. Trowa lay flat on his back in the snow, eyes squeezed tight, mouth wide open as he panted quietly. He was bare from waist to knee, where Quatre was settled between his legs, working Trowa’s cock in his mouth with an incredibly amount of enthusiasm.

No one said anything, staring at the scene before them, when they noticed the movement of Quatre’s hand behind Trowa’s balls. “Is he... fucking him with an _icicle_?” Duo hissed loudly. Wufei stepped away with a hand clasped over his nose, blood dripping through his fingers.

Their presence didn’t seem to bother the two pilots, Trowa’s back arching as Quatre pushed the quickly-melting icicle back into his body. Common sense dictated that Duo and Heero should follow the example of Wufei and walk away, but they were oddly transfixed. Suddenly Quatre pulled away from Trowa with a lurid slurp and glared up at his two friends, chin coated in drool, eyes wide and dilated. “I’m going to have to ask you to stop watching, or start paying a fee, because I am not putting on a show, here.”

Duo’s mouth fell open in surprise, ready to deliver a smart response, but Heero clapped a hand to his shoulder and shook his head with a warning look. They turned, but not quickly enough to avoid seeing Quatre return to Trowa with a skillful swirl of his tongue. “Dude,” Duo said and Heero waved him off, glancing over his shoulder as they caught up with Wufei, who was bent over to appease his bleeding nose.

“Not putting on a show? Is he fucking kidding me? Where did he even find a god damned icicle that big in the middle of a field? WHO THE FUCK BLOWS THEIR BOYFRIEND IN THE MIDDLE OF A SNOWBALL FIGHT?”

“Duo,” Heero said. “He can hear you.”

“Heero, at this very moment I honestly do not give a fuck. I have the image of my good friend sucking my other good friend’s dick like he’ll win a prize, and you want me to care that he CAN HEAR ME? It obviously wasn’t important that we might see them.”

Heero had to concede that Duo made a valid point. It was safe to say that what had been a fun, stress-relieving activity (no pun intended), had suitably been ruined.

“So... what? Do we hang around here and wait for them to finish?”

“I would very much like a cup of tea and a lobotomy,” Wufei quipped, wiping the last of the blood from his nose, a deep frown on his face.

“I would very much like something a hell of a lot stronger than tea, but I can appreciate the sentiment,” Duo replied. The three pilots made their way towards the road to head back to the city center where they’d previously been.

They had barely been walking for two minutes before they could hear the crunch of footsteps in the snow, catching up to them quickly. Wufei and Duo straightened their posture, dropping their eyes to the ground. Heero attempted to act casual, but it was difficult when Quatre went skipping by, turning to face his friends and blowing them a dirty kiss. Trowa passed by quickly, a small smile on his face, but his cheeks burning a deep scarlet.


End file.
